la ganga
by elligabs
Summary: team bangel, angel y buffy deciden resolver sus problemas de una forma que los beneficie a ambos sin la intromisión de terceros de por medio


**La Ganga**

Cien cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto. Las cosas que no serían capaces de compartir con ella. Cosas que con mucho gusto decirle, aunque sólo sea para aliviar el peso de ellos de su pecho. Las cosas que le rompería el corazón; las cosas que se habían separado de su ancho.

Pero esto era acerca de los negocios y por mucho que le hubiera gustado hacer que sea por algo aparte de eso, ahora sabía que no era el momento.

Por un lado, cuando había llegado ella había estado más o menos en una batalla de vida o muerte con algún payaso que parecía bastante hábil con los puños. Por otro, que podía oler a Spike todo ella; Pico filtró de sus poros. Por último, todo el pensamiento racional y todos los millones de cosas que quería decirle a ella voló por la ventana proverbial cuando se dio cuenta que estaba allí de pie y le sonrió.

_No, no_ podía besarla. Eso habría sido ridículo. La sonrisa era una invitación, una invitación Ángel reconoció porque ella le había dado el mismo que la primera vez que ella había le sonrió. ¿Qué edad que había sido? Sixteen? Hace un curso de la vida.

Así que, sin pensar en las consecuencias y empujando el pensamiento que Spike había tocado estos labios con los suyos, y apisonar la necesidad de contarle sobre ConnorCordeliatheBeastJasmineamillionsotherthings, Ángel se inclinó y la besó, duro.

Se había sentido como leña en sus brazos, huesos frágiles que se partan en dos con poco esfuerzo, la forma en que él y Kathy se había roto la horquilla del pavo después de la cena de Navidad. Pero por debajo de la chapa de la debilidad era una reserva de fuerza que casi llevó el aliento de Ángel de distancia, si hubiera tenido cualquier aliento para robar.

Y cuando ellos se apartaron el uno del otro, Ángel vio algo en los ojos de Buffy que casi podía confundir como alivio. Entonces, el adversario de Buffy Caleb, como Ángel tarde había aprendido siendo llamado, hizo una aparición retorno y Ángel dio un paso atrás para ver a su chica, sí, su chica todavía, lucha.

En el exterior, Ángel dio Buffy el amuleto. Buffy dio el ángel no es sorprendente noticia sobre Spike. Pero entonces, ella hizo darle una sorpresa. Ella le dijo que esperara. Y así lo hizo.

Ella entregó a sí misma a él casi tres meses después de Sunnydale fue succionado hacia el abismo. Había levantó la vista de algunos trámites aburrido Gunn le había pedido que firmar y allí estaba: un espejismo en su puerta. El aire se calmó a su alrededor. Y su primer pensamiento coherente era que se trataba de un error de proporciones colosales y su segundo: que él nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida de Buffy en la luz del sol.

"Sorprendidos?", Preguntó.

"En realidad no", dijo, empujando lejos del escritorio y caminar hacia ella.

"Yo soy."

Esperó.

Ella lo miró, luego, sus ojos color avellana un más profundo de lo que recordaba. Sonrió un poco, con la esperanza de que ayudaría.

"Sólo pensé que tomaría más tiempo", dijo después de un largo momento.

"A largo para qué?"

"Prepárate".

"Para qué?"

Ella suspiró y pasó junto a él, en dirección a la ventana que daba a vasto paisaje concreto de Los Angeles. Esperó un momento antes de que él se movió para estar a su lado. "Magic", dijo innecesariamente, golpeando el cristal.

"Me di cuenta, ya que usted no era todo bicho crujiente", dijo ella, el fantasma de una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"¿Estás listo, Buffy?"

Ella no respondió, simplemente continuó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte con smog. "Así que, ¿cree que podría tener un trabajo?"

"¿Quieres un trabajo?"

"No tengo ninguna habilidad", dijo Buffy.

"Tampoco Armonía", dijo Ángel, "y yo le paga."

"Oh."

Ángel tomó la mano de Buffy, tan pequeña, y la llevó hasta el sofá, tirando de ella hacia abajo con él. "Buffy, esto tiene que ser:"

"Lo sé," dijo ella, "y yo soy. Es sólo- "

"Vamos a ir lento."

"No quiero ir despacio. Yo no quiero perder ni un minuto más, Ángel ", dijo ella, su voz apenas un susurro.

"Tenemos tiempo."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, Angel, _tienes_ tiempo."

Ella tenía razón, él suponía.

"Mira. Acabas de llegar aquí. ¿Por qué no tenemos la cena, por lo menos, antes de empezar a complicar las cosas ".

Eso la hizo reír. "Yo diría que las cosas son ya complicado."

"Tal vez. Pero nosotros no tenemos que complicar ellos nunca más ", dijo Ángel.

Así, la cena. Ángel eligió un restaurante que era íntimo, pero no excesivamente romántico. Llamó por delante y pidió la mesa más privado, pero que no era de clausura. Pidió a Buffy a su encuentro allí, y dispuesto para tener un coche a recogerla. Él se vistió con cuidado, con más cuidado que él tenía en meses. Ordenó vino y bebió, tratando de recordar la forma en que una vez que había probado en su lengua.

Cuando el mozo llegó, un aspecto nervioso Buffy en su estela, Angel se paró mientras ella estaba sentada. Nada se sentía bien. No en este momento o este restaurante, no el clip de dinero en el bolsillo, o el titular de la tarjeta de visita delgada en su traje: Ángel, director general de Wolfram y Hart.

Se sirvió el vino en la copa de Buffy y esperó a que ella dijera algo.

"Un bonito lugar."

No es que.

Ángel asintió.

"¿Cómo es esto nunca va a funcionar?", Dijo, después de reforzar su coraje con un trago de vino.

Ángel pone las manos sobre cada lado de su cubierto, sintió el suave algodón del mantel bajo sus palmas.

"Quiero decir, ¿está incluso _va_ a trabajar?", Se preguntó en voz baja.

"No sé Buffy", respondió con honestidad ".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, tal vez eso es algo a considerar antes de que nos apresuramos queramos o no de nuevo en nada."

"Queramos o no?"

Ella le dio una sonrisa sincera. "Usted sabe lo que quiero decir."

"Yo hago".

Llegó el camarero y se los entregó menús pequeños, impresos a mano, les aconsejó de los especiales de la noche y se despidió.

Buffy se quedó mirando el pedazo de papel pesado en la mano. Las palabras en la página borrosos juntos.

"¿Sabes qué frecuencia en realidad hemos tenido la cena juntos, hacia afuera, así?", Preguntó.

Ángel se quedó en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su cabello no era el mismo sol hilado de oro que había sido una vez, pero aún tenía la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, a poner su mano en su corona y sentir la seda de ella contra sus dedos.

"Nunca", dijo, en respuesta a su propia pregunta. "Ni una sola vez."

Ángel se erizó. "Supongo que tenías y Spike cenas románticas todo el tiempo."

Buffy levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos del ángel encima de la mesa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de inmediato se arrepintió de su declaración.

"Lo siento."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuál es el punto?"

Ángel no entendía.

"Quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto en que se remonta, Angel? No podemos volver atrás, no realmente. "

"Tienes razón."

"Yo soy?"

"No es como antes de Buffy. Cuando te dejé, después de que el alcalde, eras joven y- "hizo una pausa, no queriendo parecer condescendiente. -inexperienced. Pensé que te gustaría encontrar una manera de tener una vida mejor. Cristo. Hemos pasado por esto un millón de veces y yo hemos pasado por un millón de veces más, solo, en mi cabeza. Es sólo un círculo sin fin ".

"Esto es mi culpa", dijo Buffy, jugando con el borde de su copa de vino. "Te dije que me esperara."

"Yo no necesitaba ser contada. He estado esperando todo el tiempo, no para ti, para mí. A la espera de la redención, el perdón, Shanshu, el cielo se caiga, lo que sea. Pero la verdad del asunto es que todavía soy un vampiro y que siguen siendo el asesino "

"Ex-Slayer. Una especie de "Buffy lo corrigió.

Ángel se encogió de hombros. "No importa."

El camarero reapareció, pluma a punto de tomar su orden. Buffy miró el menú y eligió rápidamente risotto de hongos salvajes, sabiendo que tendría un sabor como el aserrín en su boca. Ángel ordenó fettuccine de langosta. El camarero recoge los menús, vuelve a llenar sus copas de vino y se fue.

"Podríamos simplemente esperar y ver", dijo Ángel.

"Sí, y yo sólo podía derramar mi corazón fuera de mi pecho y esperar a que pisoteó todo de nuevo, también," dijo Buffy, aunque ella sonrió un poco cuando lo dijo.

Los ojos de ángel se oscurecieron.

"Ni siquiera puedes prometerme que no íbamos a lastimar otra vez", dijo Buffy en voz baja.

_No. No puedo,_ pensó.

"Y, honestamente, no puedo prometer que no voy a querer más algún lugar del camino."

_Lo quiero ahora._

Su comida llegó, dos placas bellamente decoradas, bien calientes y con olor delicioso.

"¿Te puedo traer"

Ángel saludó al hombre lejos.

"Mira. Es necesario un trabajo y te puede dar uno. Puedo ayudar con un apartamento y dinero ", dijo Ángel. "Lo que no te puedo ayudar con es la confianza. Tienes razón para no confiar en mí ".

Buffy sacudió la cabeza. "No, Ángel, no es que no me fío. Soy yo. "

Fiel a su palabra, Ángel establece Buffy en una hermosa oficina, un piso más arriba de la suya. Su título era el sonar pretencioso: Proyectos Especiales coordinador. Vague. Bien pagado. Niza excavaciones.

Ángel le llevó por todo el complejo y la presentó a su gente clave: Gunn, Lorne, Fred. Wesley le estrechó la mano calurosamente y preguntó por Giles y los otros. Ángel le mostró la habitación donde yacía Cordelia, silencioso como la muerte.

Él le dio una serie de habitaciones justo debajo de su ático. "Quédate todo el tiempo que necesita", dijo, dejando caer la llave en la mano. El espacio fue despojado de cualquier personalidad real y no tenía nada personal, salvo un par de fotos enmarcadas, añadir cualquier vida real a la misma. Estaba limpio, espacioso, decorado con buen gusto en los neutrales y de cuero. Si ella escuchó atentamente, pensó que podía oír Ángel, el ritmo de los pisos por encima de la cabeza, a altas horas de la noche, cuando no podía dormir.

Buffy asistió a la reunión de la mañana con el resto de los jefes de departamento. Tenía café con Wesley o Fred. Aprendió a conocer curiosa y extrañamente penetrante cabeza mirada de Lorne en. Pasó tiempo con Gunn en el gimnasio ejecutivo. Miró, a medias, para un apartamento en las afueras del edificio de Wolfram y Hart. Ella ideó nuevas estrategias para hacer frente a los demonios no hostiles. Y esperó a que el otro zapato caiga.

No podía dormir. Desde el momento en que le había dado Buffy, la llave del apartamento por debajo de él, había pasado las largas horas de la noche paseo por las plantas su mente maltratadas por imágenes de ella. Era ridículo, la verdad. Apenas hablaron. Casi nunca pasaron tiempo a solas, a menos que fuera para discutir algunos problemas relacionados con el trabajo. Parecía como si el pasado no existía y el futuro, su futuro, fue permanentemente en espera. Pero aún así, la cabeza de Ángel se llenó de imágenes eróticas y él pensó que podría ser porque estaba más cerca de lo que había sido durante años. Él podía tocarla si quisiera, aun sabiendo que al hacerlo rompería su relación frágil.

Él no se hace ilusiones. Buffy Summers era el elegido. Polilla a la llama. Abeja al polen. Y por alguna razón, él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Sabía con certeza que mientras él se paseaba por encima de ella, estaba por debajo escuchaba el ritmo y la lucha contra sus propios demonios. También sabía que él era el demonio en la parte superior de su lista.

Tal vez, pensó, debe tratar de pasar más tiempo fuera de la oficina. Tal vez debería tener uno de los brujos de oficina inventar algún tipo de hechizo, (para hacer lo que exactamente, no estaba seguro). Tal vez debería ir a su suite y besarla; eso es lo que realmente quería hacer. Eso es todo lo que él había pensado desde que primero había llegado en LA, separando los labios con los suyos, barriendo a un lado su lengua con la de él.

Ángel detuvo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. Todo lo que él había imaginado sobre tener Buffy de vuelta en su vida, esto no fue todo. Este fue un tormento constante. Nada había cambiado. Él fue maldecido.

La estimulación se detuvo. Buffy se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana enorme que dominaba la zona este de la sala. Ella siempre deja las persianas abiertas para que ella estaría besado por el sol a primera hora de la mañana y para que, en una noche de como estos, cuando Ángel fue particularmente inquieto, ella podía ver las luces de la noche brillan.

Ella gimió cuando ella miró el reloj pequeño junto a su cama. 02:23 am Despierta, decidió que ella puede también levantarse y hacer una taza de té. Ella sacó las piernas de la cama y, sin molestarse en coger la bata de seda, caminó por el suelo y hacia fuera en la sala de estar. Su corazón se calmó cuando vio a Ángel de pie, camisa deshecha, desgarbado, al lado del sofá.

"Ángel", dijo ella, de pronto consciente de su propia vestimenta: pantalones de satén secuencia del drenaje y una camiseta casi-no spaghetti- atado.

"Lo siento. Entré ".

"Supongo que es uno de los privilegios de ser el jefe," dijo Buffy, cruzando la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina. "Yo estaba a punto de hacer el té. ¿Quieres un poco? "

"Sí. No. "

La risa de Buffy murió en su garganta mientras los largos dedos de ángel se cerraron alrededor de su brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás y todo lo que ella estaba frente a él.

"Tenemos que hablar. Ahora ".

Su tono de voz la sobresaltó. Ella se encogió de hombros hacia adelante en un intento de obtener Ángel de la soltó, pero sólo llevó a cabo el mayor firmeza.

"Ow," murmuró.

"Usted ha estado en Los Ángeles un mes, Buffy, y apenas ha pasado cinco minutos a solas juntos," Ángel dijo en voz baja, y se liberó el brazo.

Levantó la mano para acariciar distraídamente el lugar de su mano había sido y esperó. Ella estaba cansada y de mal humor y ella tenía la horrible sensación de que esta conversación iba en algún lugar que no estaba listo para ir. Pero claro, eso no era cierto. Después de todo, ella había llegado a Los Ángeles. Ella había pedido a Ángel que esperar y luego antes de que el polvo de su vida, incluso se había asentado, que había venido aquí, a él. No fue por casualidad; era por diseño.

"¿Es por eso que estás aquí, merodeando en mi apartamento. Usted necesita tiempo a solas? "Buffy dijo sarcásticamente.

Los ojos de ángel se oscurecieron.

"Podemos terminar con todo esto aquí, Buffy. Usted no está obligado a mí. Usted no me debe nada y eres libre de elegir ", dijo Ángel.

"Elegir qué?", Dijo Buffy con enfado. "Cuando en el infierno ¿alguna vez he tenido el derecho de elegir cualquier cosa?"

"Mira. Lo que está pasando aquí entre nosotros, este tipo de relación limbo que estamos en-que no está funcionando ", dijo Ángel.

Buffy cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos y suspiró. "Lo sé."

"La tentación de tocar que empeora cada día. Debería ser más fuerte, lo sé, pero yo no soy, "Ángel admitió.

"Tú y yo y negocio ... los que no se mezcla-y las cosas", dijo Buffy.

"Podemos hacer negocios. Podemos hacer amistad. Pero siempre queremos más, Buffy. Quiero más ".

"Yo también," Buffy admitió.

Ángel hizo un gesto hacia el sofá y se movió para sentarse, cerca pero sin tocar, como si Ángel se encendía y Buffy, un partido, y sentado demasiado cerca uno del otro encendería la habitación.

"Lo que si sabía de alguna manera, entonces," dijo Ángel mirando hacia abajo a la estera de cáñamo bajo la mesa de café cromo y cristal.

"Una manera de qué?"

"Estar juntos", respondió.

Los ojos de Buffy se abrieron y por un segundo, Angel fue catapultado de nuevo a la primera noche en su habitación, la primera vez que ella y la expresión de su rostro besó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad.

"¿Confías en mí, Buffy?"

¿Ella? Era una pregunta que en realidad no había pensado mucho en los últimos años. Pero entonces, no había jamás pensado mucho acerca de estar en una posición de tener que responder a esta pregunta La verdad era que no sabía si ella confiaba en él o no. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder confiar en sí misma.

"Sí."

"Cierra los ojos."

Buffy apretó los labios y consideró la petición de Ángel.

"Por Favor."

De mala gana, Buffy cerró los ojos y sintió el cambio de peso de Angel en el sofá. Cerca de la puerta, un crujido. Entonces el olor de él, tierra y especias, estuvo cerca de nuevo. Los extremos de seda de algo, una bufanda o corbata, rozaban sus hombros desnudos. Abrió los ojos, al igual que él envolvió el material alrededor de los ojos, cerrar el paso a la luz y su punto de vista de su vientre desnudo, vislumbró a través de su camisa abierta.

"Ángel", dijo.

Un desgarro agudo, y luego algo pegajosa sobre su boca. Buffy trató de ponerse de pie y sintió las manos de Angel en sus hombros, empujándola hacia abajo.

"Todavía no. Necesito que me escuches ", dijo, con la voz un susurro frío contra sus oídos.

Pecho de Buffy martilleaba en su pecho y ella sabía Ángel podía oírlo, dio la bienvenida a cada latido; el pensamiento que ejerce la sangre por sus venas debe volviendo loco.

"Vamos a hacer un trato", dijo Ángel. "Usted puede decidir y no voy a tratar de influir en su decisión. Pero si decide aceptar mi propuesta, no hay vuelta atrás. Lo entiendes? "

Buffy asintió.

"Si yo no te toco, me voy a perder el control", dijo. "No he sido completamente célibe desde que salí de Sunnydale, pero maldito cerca. Ahora, usted está aquí en Los Ángeles, aquí en Wolfram y Hart y es demasiado, Buffy. No ha ayudado que no has parecía saber cómo quieres encajar en mi vida. Y yo no sé cómo se supone que debo encajar en el suyo ".

Ella empezó a protestar en contra de la cinta.

"No. Sólo escucha ", dijo. "Esto es lo que me propongo. Una ganga. Usted envía a mí. Usted se da a mí. Sé que va en contra de todo en ti, Buffy. No eres el tipo sumiso. Pero si usted puede, entonces yo creo que puede ser suficiente, me sabiendo que esto no es lo que realmente quieres, para que deje de perder mi alma ".

Buffy no se movió. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar aparte de nudo dedos juntos.

"Piense en ello."

La habitación estaba repentinamente vacía. Buffy pried sus dedos separados y se estiró para la venda de los ojos. Ella se la quitó y parpadeó contra la luz repentina. Luego se desprendió la cinta de la boca.

¿Qué quería de ella? Su sumisión. Él quería dominarla, para controlarla. Ella no estaba segura de poder permitir que eso suceda; que había estado en lo cierto. Pero ella tampoco estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría estar cerca de él sin dejar que algo suceda entre ellos. Y, si las circunstancias no fueron controlados de alguna manera, que podría llevar a consecuencias mortales.

Buffy envió por correo electrónico Ángel una semana después.

"Acepto."

Su respuesta: "Fin de la discusión."

Vio a menos de él en los días que siguieron al cambio lacónico. Pero parecía más relajado, como si un yugo había sido destituido de su cuello. Una vez, en la cafetería de los empleados, que había tocado siquiera casualmente el brazo y Buffy sintió como si hubiera sido picado.

Pero no habían hablado de lo que podría significar su nuevo arreglo y él habían hecho ningún movimiento para estar a solas con ella. Día de Buffy crecieron más ocupados: un par de horas en el gimnasio por la mañana, la reunión de personal para discutir nuevos clientes y la investigación, el almuerzo con Wes o Fred, una hora contestando e-mails de Willow y Giles. Llamadas telefónicas. Una breve visita a la habitación de Cordelia cada dos días o menos.

"Necesitamos una palabra de seguridad", dijo.

"¿Qué?", Dijo.

"Necesitamos una palabra que los dos sabemos que significa parada. Así que no lo haré "Ángel vaciló. "Así que no voy a hacerte daño."

"¿Tiene la intención de hacerme daño?" Preguntó Buffy en voz baja.

"No."

"Pero te pueden", dijo Buffy.

"Sí."

"Está bien. ¿Qué clase de palabra? "

"Cualquier cosa que ambos reconocemos inmediatamente, que no saldría durante el curso normal de lo que hacemos juntos", explicó Ángel.

Buffy lo pensó por un momento.

"Xander?", Dijo.

Ángel rió.

"Bueno, nosotros no es probable estar hablando de él, haríamos?"

"No," Ángel reconoció. "Xander es. Si alguna vez quieres que pare, decir su nombre. Voy a parar. Sin hacer preguntas ".

"Está bien." Buffy se mordió el labio inferior. "Ángel?"

"Qué?"

"Me amas?"

"¿Dudas de él?", Preguntó.

"Dudo de todo."

Dio un paso más cerca. Él tomó su rostro, inclinarla hasta mirarla a los ojos y le susurró: ". Te amo, Buffy"

"Gracias, Wes," Buffy dijo colgar el teléfono. Ella suspiró, se frotó los ojos y apretó el archivo a través de la acumulación de elementos en su escritorio. Necesitaba hablar con Ángel sobre el deber más trabajo de escritorio fue volviendo loca. Estaba llena de energía acumulada, la energía que se utiliza para gastar en demonio que mata. Seguramente había demonios en Los Ángeles. Después de todo, ¿no corren el mayor bufete de abogados mal en California? ¿No eran medio demonios de sus clientes?

Su programa de correo electrónico sonó y Buffy miró hacia arriba. Un nuevo mensaje. De Ángel. Buffy hizo clic en el pequeño sobre.

Esta noche. 08:00.

Eso es todo lo que dijo. Buffy se estremeció. Había tratado de mantenerse fuera del camino del Ángel en estos últimos días, bueno, exactamente cinco desde que ella se muestra la sala especial. Abajo un poco pasillo usado, que era un verdadero terreno de juego, si usted fuera a los juguetes crecidos Ángel parecía tener un suministro interminable de.

Sus sentimientos sobre la habitación y Angel y del trato que habían hecho eran intensamente en conflicto. Ella entiende que la disposición era en parte para salvaguardar su cláusula de la felicidad de Ángel. Él había explicado que si pensaba que él estaba haciendo daño o hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, que impediría su liberación incondicional. Buffy no lo había permitido pensar demasiado acerca aparentemente interminable conocimiento del Ángel de ese tema. Lo único que sabía era que esta noche fue la primera vez que iba a estar a solas con él en la sala y el corazón le latía tan rápido al pensar que se sentía como si acabara de desempolvó una docena de vampiros.

El pasillo estaba iluminado tenuemente Había una nota pegada en la puerta.

Quítate la ropa. Entra en la habitación y se echó en la cama.

Buffy miró por encima del hombro a la forma en que había venido. Estaba sola. Por supuesto. Se desabrochó la blusa y se la quitó, plegable y dejándolo en el suelo junto a la puerta. Ella deslizó su falda ó el sujetador. Se quitó los zapatos, la manguera y las bragas. Apilados todo en el piso. Estaba desnuda a excepción de los diminutos pendientes que llevaba, un regalo de su madre en su cumpleaños número 19.

Le puso la mano en el pomo y retorcido. La habitación estaba fría. También estaba vacío. Buffy caminó por el suelo y se subió a la cama. Fue un enorme mueble: Mensajes adornados en cada una de las esquinas. Fue una pila de cojines, cada uno equipado con cubiertas blandas. La manta al lado de su piel era suave como el terciopelo y recordó a Buffy de la manta en la cama de Ángel de vuelta a la mansió había estado desnudo en la cama. Ella se echó hacia atrás, tratando de ponerse cómodo, manos jugueteando junto a ella.

"Buena chica". La voz de su lado y Buffy se torció la cabeza para ver ángel de pie allí. En esta luz se veía ensombrecido y amenazante. Sus ojos brillaban de oro.

"Dame tu brazo." No era una petición.

Buffy levantó su brazo y Angel empató rápidamente cuerda de algodón suave alrededor de su muñeca y luego aseguró la cuerda al poste. Caminó alrededor de la cama y le tendió la mano. Buffy levantó su brazo izquierdo y rápidamente lo aseguró al poste. Luego caminó hasta el pie de la cama y Buffy observó mientras él abrió las piernas, atándolos a los postes de la cama.

Ella sentía expuesta, vulnerable de una manera que no había sentido desde ... bueno, desde Spike.

"Ángel", dijo.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Shhh".

Se puso de pie de nuevo, admirándola como si fuera una escultura rara y hermosa y fue entonces, en el silencio que creció a su alrededor, que Buffy se dio cuenta que llevaba pantalones de cuero. El corazón le martilleaba debidamente en su pecho y se obligó a mantener la calma. Llevaba una camisa de seda negro, cuello abierta en el cuello para exponer hermosa piel blanca. Ella sólo podía ver el destello de una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello.

"Me pregunto", reflexionó, casi para sí mismo, "hasta dónde llegar con ustedes esta noche? ¿Cuánto puede sostenerse en pie? "

Buffy no podía estar seguro de que esto no era una pregunta retórica, así que ella se mordió el labio contra el contestador.

Él la estaba mirando, a través de ella, y Buffy sintió una oleada de calor líquido caliente a sus dedos y el vientre.

Regresó a la cabecera de la cama y se puso una venda en los ojos. "Confía en mí", susurró.

Luego se trasladó fuera de la cama y por un largo momento Buffy estaba segura de que él salió de la habitación. Probó las restricciones. No había holgura. Ella no pensaba que sería imposible para que ella consiga gratis, pero no sería fácil.

Algo fresco tocó el hueco de su garganta. Al principio, ella pensó que era su lengua, pero sólo tomó unos segundos antes de que Buffy se dio cuenta de que el objeto no era genial, pero helada. Ella se movió incómodo. La cama se movió y Buffy sintió algo frío en su vientre, más hielo sentado en la sangría de su ombligo. El borde romo de un cubo que recorre el interior de su brazo, a lo largo del arco de su pie, la pendiente de sus costillas, a lo largo de su cuello. Ella trató de calmar su respiración, intentó no pensar en cómo el frío se sentía el hielo a lo largo de la tierna piel suave. Pero luego sintió el borde de un cubo de hielo trazar un camino por la ladera de su pecho y la curva alrededor de su pezón, dándole un gran rodeo.

"Eso es todo", oyó decir Ángel y ella sabía que sus pezones estaban pucheros. Corrió el hielo sobre el pico turgentes y ella contuvo un suspiro de angustia. Cuando se agachó para sacar el duro pezón en su boca; su boca se sentía casi cálido en comparación con el hielo. Ella sintió el hielo en su segundo pezón, lo sintió Pebble dolorosamente. La habitación estaba tan fría que los pezones no se suavizan. Buffy cambió.

Y sintió resolver el hielo contra la parte superior de su pubis. "No", se quedó sin aliento.

"Buffy," Ángel advirtió, arrastrando el hielo abajo, abajo, en el lugar muy abierto entre sus piernas.

Ella gimió y Angel calmó su mano, sosteniendo el cubo goteo en su contra, gratificado por sus caderas retorciéndose, su desesperado intento por alejarse del hielo glacial.

Ángel se inclinó hacia atrás y admiró su obra. Riachuelos de agua corrían por los lados de Buffy, la pendiente de sus muslos musculosos. Su entrepierna estaba mojado, su clítoris prominente, rojo. Ángel dejó caer el hielo en un cubo al lado de la cama y luego se inclinó hacia la mesa que había dejado junto a la cama.

Papel de lija, cepillos de alambre, pinzas en los pezones, pinceles sentó cuidadosamente en una bandeja. Cernía la mano de Ángel. Se lamió los labios secos antes de colocar en una hoja de papel de lija de grano fino. Se rascó suavemente por la ladera de la mama de Buffy. Sus pezones estaban todavía erecto, el aire acondicionado de la habitación vio a eso. Señaló a la de papel sobre sus pezones, pulir ellos como lo haría con un trozo de madera. La reacción de Buffy fue inmediata y gratificante.

"¡Oh Dios!"

Ángel descarta el papel de lija y buscó algo que había había hecho a medida: un guante, el lado de la palma de la cual fue equipado con un papel de lija más gruesa textura. Él se lo puso y tomó el pecho de Buffy, arrastrando lentamente los dedos hacia arriba, arriba, tirando de su pezón y disfrutando del sonido de su gemido.

Él dio la misma atención al otro pecho y luego recompensado cada uno con otra aplicación de hielo. Era exquisita tortura, Ángel sabía. Había pasado un siglo de experimentar con la fina línea entre el placer y el dolor. Quería creer que Buffy caminó la línea, también: que podían caminar juntos.

Pechos de Buffy agrietados cuando terminó. Ángel admiraba su obra antes de llegar a una botella de aceite calmante, que estaba sentado en un cubo de agua caliente. Se roció un poco en sus manos, se las frotó y luego masajear los senos abusados de Buffy. No fue lo peor que podía hacer, pero era un comienzo.

Él arrastró sus dedos resbaladizos hasta el ombligo de Buffy, a través de la pequeña parcela de pelo que cubre su sexo, abajo en el clítoris expuesto y luego sus dedos resbaladizos comenzaron a trabajar su magia, rozando y acariciando a ella hasta que pudo sentir el aleteo de su orgasmo . Movió la mano y vio como, atado, con los ojos vendados y sin ayuda, Buffy llegó.

Buffy considera empacando sus pertenencias y llegar lo más lejos de Wolfram y Hart y Angel como pudo.

Se había asustado ella hoy. Al pie de la cama en que ajusten bien los pantalones de cuero, un brillo depredador en su ojo, Buffy estaba seguro de que ella estaba mirando a la cara de su peor pesadilla. ¿Había previsto que? ¿Había estado tratando de echarla fuera de balance? Si eso era cierto, había funcionado.

Ella había empujado su miedo hacia abajo, sin embargo, lo que obligó en su garganta la forma en que había forzado por las habas que su madre solía hacer para la cena. Angel no le haría daño. Angel no le haría daño. Ese era su mantra como él la había atado a la cama, se extendió águila e indefensos. Angel no le haría daño. Eso fue lo que dijo, en silencio, mientras se acercaba y se cubrió los ojos. Él no le haría daño.

Y él tenía no, no realmente. No cuando se compara lo que había hecho a las cosas que había hecho con Spike. Ella negó con la imagen de los pómulos afilados de Spike inclinado hacia arriba para mirarla desde donde estaba enclavado entre sus muslos entreabiertos, los labios goteando con su sangre.

Ella había entregado a Spike las riendas de su vida, pero no había estado a punto de perder el control. Había estado a punto de olvidar todo. Ella había sido una tontería confiar en él. ¿Era una tontería confiar Ángel?

Buffy se dio la vuelta con cuidado, cada movimiento que causa la tela de su camiseta de algodón para frotar contra sus pechos excesivamente sensibles, enviando una oleada de sentimiento a su se sonrojó al recordar cómo él apenas la había tocado antes de que ella había venido, una oleada cegadora de la sensibilidad a disparar como chispas de electricidad a través de su cuerpo. Se alegró entonces para la venda de los ojos, que ella no podía ver que la miraba. Parecía una eternidad antes de que la ola de placer se disipó. Ella puede haber incluso se desmayó; ella sabía que momentos más tarde descubrió que las restricciones habían sido aflojados, la venda ido y la habitación estaba vacía.

Había arrastró fuera de la cama, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño con las piernas temblorosas. Empezó la ducha, se metió en el agua humeante y se estremeció cuando el agua golpeó los pechos erosionadas. Ella se quedó un largo rato bajo el agua antes de enjabonar el cabello con el champú caro que encontró. Limpia y fresca, salió de la cabina y envolvió su cabello en una toalla, antes de secarse y ponerse una bata que encontró en una clavija en la parte posterior de la puerta.

Cuando salió de la habitación, ella descubrió que todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado habían desaparecido y un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta yacían en la cama. Se vistió rápidamente, toalla seca y el dedo-peinó y luego, con una mirada hacia atrás en la cama, se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Ahora, horas más tarde, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había sucedido. Su cuerpo la había traicionado. Y tenía la sensación de que lo haría de nuevo. Ella no podía decidir si debía sentir miedo o excitación.

No se había permitido que su propia liberación durante ese primer encuentro, pero había una paja muchas veces desde entonces a pensar en sus pechos y la forma en que habían respondido al hielo y papel áspero.

Había tantas opciones, tantas herramientas de trabajo, las cosas que se habían reunido en las tiendas callejón oscuro y recibió en envoltorios de color marrón claro de tiendas de sexo en línea. Ahora, a la espera de que se reuniera con él, contempla los artículos antes de él.

"Ángel".

Se dio la vuelta. Buffy se puso de pie, con las manos en puños y rebotando contra sus muslos, su pelo barridos de la cara. Parecía joven, tan joven, demasiado joven.

"Si tuviéramos que encontrarnos?", Se preguntó, aunque sabía que él no la había invitado aquí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces?"

"Ha sido"

"Una semana".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Pensé"

Esperó. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había estado pensando. No había planeado que sus encuentros fueron algo que discutirían, pero él se había preguntado cómo había procesa esa primera reunión.

Buffy miró por encima del hombro de Ángel a la mesa y su variedad de elementos extraños.

"¿Qué te pareció Buffy?", Se preguntó, dando un paso más cerca, bloqueando su vista.

"Eso que habías cambiado de opinión", dijo volviendo su mirada para encontrarse con su. "Acerca de esto. Nosotros ".

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. "¿Y usted?"

"No tengo ninguna experiencia con este tipo de cosas", dijo ella, con la boca seca.

"Y tú?"

"No."

Ángel entrecerró los ojos. ¿Estaba realmente le esperaba a creer que el sexo con Spike había sido amable y amoroso? Pico era un vampiro y el sexo con un vampiro siempre tenían una ventaja de peligro para él, una vena de la violencia en espiral y listo, sin importar cualquier juguetear ya sea militar o un demonio en África podría haber hecho con él.

"Veo."

Ángel volvió y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa. Hizo una pausa antes de seleccionar un par de esposas de policía-emisión, renunciando a la otra pareja que había comprado, que fue forrado con terciopelo suave.

"Ven aquí", dijo.

Buffy se acercó y cuando ella estaba de pie junto a él, sacó sus brazos a la espalda y se rompió las esposas en su lugar.

"Feel familiar?", Susurró. Él le dio un empujón y cayó hacia adelante, boca abajo en la cama.

Extendió su mano debajo de ella y se desabrochó el broche y cremallera en sus pantalones vaqueros, tirando de ellos hacia abajo y fuera. Ropa interior, calcetines y zapatos, también. Su camisa sin mangas, que se abrochó en la parte delantera, que plantea más problemas, así que cogió unas tijeras y cortó hasta la parte de atrás, cortando limpiamente a través de la banda de su sostén mientras lo hacía. Desnudo, brazos cerrados detrás de ella, ella parecía vulnerable. Pero podía olerla y endurecido.

"Mira, yo no te creo", dijo, admirando la curva de su espalda, la curva de su culo, la larga duración, magra del muslo y la pantorrilla, el arco de su pie.

"No lo entiendo", dijo. Su rostro se volvió hacia él, sus ojos buscándole salvajemente.

"No vamos a hacer esto", dijo, trazando un dedo por el omóplato, por la espalda, la raja de su culo. Sacó las piernas abiertas y acarició con un dedo contra su coño húmedo. "Por lo menos vamos a ser honestos."

Buffy gimió y se esforzó para quedarse quieto. Ella cerró los ojos.

La cama se movió y entonces sintió algo suave y fresco sondeando el lugar tierna entre sus piernas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Angel estaba acostado junto a ella, sus ojos sin alegría. Se lamió el labio inferior y luego la entrepierna de Buffy comenzó a vibrar. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y Ángel miraban, embelesada, ya que su situación se hizo evidente para ella.

"Qué"

"Shhh", susurró.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él fue recompensado con la vista de los ojos de Buffy la deriva cerrar cuando su orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Apagó el mando a distancia, pero sólo brevemente, antes de que él la encendió de nuevo, empujando la creación de una categoría. Ella vino inmediatamente. Y otra vez.

Ángel abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y lanzó su polla palpitante. Envolvió una mano grande alrededor de su base y se la apretó. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían ir, se preguntó: ella viene y lo que no. A su juicio, la cuestión encendió el vibrador, una vez más.

Negocios como de costumbre.Ángel había alterado su descripción de trabajo y ha dado a sus responsabilidades que le permitieron, en ocasiones, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al golpear hacia abajo el malo de la película con los puños y pies. Era un mundo en blanco y negro aquí en los callejones húmedos y cementerios ordenadas. Las líneas no estaban borrosos como estaban a menudo en su vida personal.

Hizo una pausa, su picor de la piel. Barrió ojos cuidadosos alrededor de las lápidas y mausoleos se avecina, en busca de la fuente de su malestar.

De la nada, algo duro golpeó la parte posterior de las pantorrillas y se encontró de espaldas, mirando a un cielo sin estrellas. Ella yacía en silencio, escuchando, y luego se puso de pie.

Un movimiento en su visión periférica tenía su torbellino, la participación en alto, pero de nuevo, fue derribado, esta vez por detrás para que ella aterrizó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando una bota en la parte baja de su espalda la obligó a su estómago.

"Ángel?" Ella dijo.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. "Pensé que te pueden gustar un poco de compañía", dijo y ella podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. "O alguna copia de seguridad."

Ella se empujó hasta las rodillas. "Haga copias de seguridad?"

"Bueno, yo te lo derribo. Dos veces ".

"No necesito una copia de seguridad", dijo ella, llegando por la participación que se le había caído la segunda vez que la había derribado.

Ángel se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. "Yo no quiero que nada te pase por aquí", dijo.

Buffy birló a su mano y se quedó sin su ayuda. "Nada va a pasar a mí."

"Quién lo dice?", Dijo Angel, avanzando hacia ella.

La losa de mármol bajo plana fue grabado con los nombres de toda una generación de Headley de. Buffy remontar sus nombres: Caroline, Bertrand, Phyllis, Mabel, Paul, con su dedo después de que se tres últimos nombres estaban manchadas de sangre. La suya.

El dolor sólo había sido incidental.

En primer lugar que había tomado la ropa. Entonces, él le había acostado en la loza en la espalda, atado por las muñecas a enormes manijas de bronce que estaban (en lugar convenientemente, pensó) garantizados a cada lado de la lápida. Él tiró de ella hacia abajo, por lo que sus piernas colgando por el borde, y se puso entre sus entreabiertos, rodillas temblorosas.

Tenía frío en todo: mármol debajo de aire fresco de primavera, los dedos se arrastran de Angel. Sus pezones eran diamantes fuerte y ella esperó, su aliento anudó en la garganta.

Allí, bajo un cielo implacable, Angel deslizó colmillos afilados en el coño y bebió. Su sangre, su esencia, su vida y Buffy comenzó a entender que la presentación a Angel era, de hecho, una línea que había cruzado.

La muerte estaba a su alrededor y Buffy nunca se había sentido más vivo.

"Este fue el último grito de vuelta en el día", dijo Ángel. Se puso de pie con la mano en lo que parecía, a Buffy, como un caballete triangular.

Sus ojos en blanco mostraron que ella no entendía.

"Es un caballo de madera", dijo Ángel. "Tuve que hizo."

Buffy se cruzó de brazos. Ella no entendía el significado del extraño aparato en frente de ella, eso estaba claro a Angel.

"Quítate la ropa", dijo.

Ella vaciló, pero sólo por un momento, antes de que ella deslizó su jersey por la cabeza y se desabrochó el broche de presión en la falda. Desnuda, se esperó.

"Ven aquí", dijo.

Ella se adelantó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, le acarició los puntos de pulso en las muñecas antes de levantar para arriba y rompiendo las ataduras de metal que colgaban del techo alrededor de ó un cabrestante para tirar de las cadenas hacia arriba, enrollarlas alrededor de una polea que nunca había notado antes. Cuando sus pies colgaban unas seis pulgadas del piso se detuvo a admirarla. Ella se mordía el labio en la concentración, tratando de ignorar la quemadura en sus hombros.

Ángel caminó detrás de ella y deslizó el pony de madera hacia adelante entre las piernas de Buffy. Este pony fue modificado. En lugar de un borde afilado, que se corta en su piedad, la parte superior del caballo fue ligeramente redondeada, pero estrecho; que se deslizaba entre los pliegues de la carne entre sus piernas y cuando su peso era plenamente en él, sería sin duda causan molestia, probablemente el dolor, pero no causaría un daño permanente.

Cuando se coloca el pony, Angel comenzó a bajar Buffy. Las puntas de sus pies tocaron el suelo al igual que su carne sensible golpeó el pony.

La reacción de Buffy fue inmediata. Se levantó sobre sus pies.

Ángel caminó alrededor y sacó una silla frente a ella y se sentó. Desde que Buffy había llegado a este acuerdo que había tenido cuidado de no hacerle daño, que le mostrara el filo del cuchillo de dolor y placer. Había sido paciente porque no quería asustarla, así que todo lo que había hecho había sido de su placer y seguridad. Esto, también, con el tiempo, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba muy lejos de ver eso.

Ella duró 72 minutos antes de las pantorrillas y los pies doloridos ardientes dio sobre ella. Ángel la había visto combatir el intenso dolor. La mirada de terror en sus ojos mientras se acercaba más y más a la consecución del resultado final de este pequeño juego era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Por fin, no tenía otra opción. Ella bajó los pies y se detuvo en la pequeña repisa de madera pulida. Ella lo miró entonces, pero no dijo nada. La madera desapareció en su raja, presionando sin piedad contra ella. Ángel contaba tres minutos antes Buffy se empujó para arriba sobre los dedos del pie de nuevo.

Ella duró 14 minutos. Esta vez Ángel se levantó y se acercó. Le acarició la axila, deslizó sus nudillos por la pendiente de sus costillas, rozó sus dedos a través de sus pezones.

De puntillas.

"Dar en," susurró.

Seis minutos.

Ángel puso su boca sobre su pezón y lo chupó; enarboló contra su lengua. Ella trató de un paso atrás y se encontró que ya no tenía la energía. Ángel dio un paso atrás para que pudiera ver como ella se recostó en la viga de madera estrecho del poni. Su carne estaba magullado y tierno, el resultado de la intensa presión ejercida sobre ella en los últimos minutos de duración. Buffy luchó por encontrar una manera cómoda para dar cabida a sí misma, pero no había consuelo que pueda encontrarse y ella se retorció y se resistió y Angel observaba, fascinado, como finalmente hizo lo destinado el dispositivo cruel. Buffy montaba el caballo.

Él la visitó en su habitación esa noche. Ella abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, en silencio. Su habitación olía a lavanda y el aire era húmedo, como si ella acababa de tener un baño largo y caliente.

Anhelaba acercarse y meter un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja.

"Hoy ha sido" hizo una pausa, "duro".

Espalda de Buffy se puso rígido.

"Tengo ciertas-deseos. Anhelo "

La expresión de Buffy se suavizó. "Qué?"

"La oscuridad".

Buffy asintió.

"Quiero que te lleva a ella conmigo, Buffy."

"No sé si puedo," dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo sé."

Entonces él la tocó, curvando su palma contra su rostro y acercándose a besar sus labios. Ella era reacia al principio, cauteloso. Él la atrajo hacia sí, apretándola contra él, con la mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda.

Dolor.

Placer.

Él mostraría ella que los dos a menudo podría ser compañeras de cama.

Su boca se trazó un camino hacia la mandíbula, inferior a la cicatriz en su cuello, la piel cremosa encima de sus pechos. Ella no protestó cuando él se quitó la camisa. Sus pechos eran perfectos, sin mancha, los pezones apenas comienza a arrugarse.

Se arrodilló ante ella y tiró del cordón de los pantalones sueltos de algodón, pantalones que sabían que llevaba por una razón. Él le mostraría que con la oscuridad llegó la luz.

Cuando ella estaba desnuda se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella era sin peso, frágil, una cosa preciosa.

En su habitación, se quitó su propia ropa. Fue duro, dolorido.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

"Muéstrame", dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ella no entendía.

"Abre las piernas. Quiero mirarte ", dijo.

"No."

Se pasó la mano por su muslo y se detuvo. Ya podía ver sus labios hinchados, el clítoris sobresale. La sensación de empujar en esa carne hinchada sería ... la polla de Ángel se estremeció.

Primero, sin embargo, tenía que hacerla olvidar la oferta, lugar magullada entre sus piernas. Se instaló a su lado, palmeó la cadera y la giró hacia él, para que yacían uno frente al otro. Ella se estremeció un poco cuando sus piernas presionadas juntas. La besó, deslizando su lengua a lo largo de la costura de sus labios y esperando pacientemente mientras ella decidía qué hacer.

Luego, su boca estaba abierta y su lengua estaba dentro, acariciando la suya, curvándose alrededor de sus dientes. Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros, en su pelo y él profundizó el beso, sentía por su pecho con la mano. No importa qué tan lentamente que quería ir, su cuerpo se salió alocadamente hacia el abismo cada vez que estaba cerca.

Él acarició su lado y por encima de la llamarada de su estrecha cadera y tomó una de sus nalgas, acercándola más.

"No puedo," ella susurró.

"Usted puede."

Él la puso de espaldas y comenzó un lento descenso, metódico por su cuerpo suave con la boca. En el momento en que llegó a la unión entre sus muslos, Buffy temblaba sin poder hacer nada. Él le sondeó suavemente con un largo dedo, sin sorprenderse de encontrar sus resbaladizos.

"Ángel"

No dijo ó la boca a ella, la lamió con cuidado. Podía sentirla, hinchada y magnífico. Este orgasmo sería una cosa de la belleza. Sostuvo su abierta con sus pulgares y prestar cuidadosa atención al núcleo de carne que era exquisitamente distendido.

Buffy gimió.

Ángel se deslizó en su carne elegante con un dedo, dos y les angulado. Él sintió el cuerpo de licuar de Buffy y supo que su orgasmo, cuando llegó, sería diferente a cualquier cosa que jamás había experimentado. Él fue muy paciente y la recompensa de ver a su explotar, una combinación salvaje de la felicidad y el dolor cruzó su cara, era una que sería acariciar.

Ese dolor y el placer se conectaron no era un concepto extraño para Buffy. Ella era la Cazadora: ella tomó gran placer de dar dolor. Y la verdad, el sexo con Spike no se había disfrutado exactamente a través de un velo de gasa tampoco.

Había algo en Ángel, sin embargo, cuando él estaba empeñado en la tarea, se centró en su voz tan baja, que la hizo temblar. Ella había aprendido a lo largo de las últimas semanas que podía soportar el dolor.Él la había azotado, le azotado, apretó los pezones, su rociados con cera caliente, una vez incluso cortado en ella con una pequeña navaja ... persiguiendo las gotas de sangre con su lengua.

Siempre, cada vez, que había explotó debajo de él.

Y nunca tuvo una vez la penetró con su polla.

Ahora ella está esperando, como se indica, en la habitación. Hoy en día la habitación está caliente, lo cual es bueno porque está desnuda. Angel ha abastecidos algunas revistas, pero ella no tiene ningún interés en ellos. Ella no puede concentrarse en nada pero la sensación en la boca del estómago: parte entusiasmo, parte pavor.

Esta no es la forma en que se había imaginado una vida con él. Ella había llegado a Los Angeles porque ella se había quedado sin excusas. Cuando había llegado a Sunnydale para entregar el amuleto, Buffy había sentido algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: la paz. Caleb estaba pateando la mierda fuera de ella y entonces, como una señal de los dioses, no era la mano de Ángel, extendida en la tuvo una visión repentina de sí misma a los dieciséis, diecisiete, tan enamorado que no podía ver todas las razones por estar con él nunca funcionará.

Se había tomado la mano y todo lo que había sucedido antes de que sintiera la calma de diapositivas, suave palma a través de ella desapareció: la traición de su amigo, de su hermana, de Giles, Spike; nada de eso importaba, porque Ángel estaba allí.

Con fuerzas renovadas, que había derrotado a Caleb y luego que había enviado mi ángel de distancia. Cómo había llegado de allá para acá era un misterio.

La puerta se abrió y entró Ángel. Se quedó mirándola con profunda atención y Buffy le tendió la mano. ¿Qué pasó aquí no sería tan malo como lo que habría pasado si ella nunca había llegado.

"Usted necesita relajarse, Buffy", dijo, conteniendo las muñecas. Estaba de rodillas, se inclinó un poco hacia delante, su estómago apoyado por una, banco acolchado inclinado. Ángel caminó a su alrededor y se sujeta los tobillos. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, Buffy sentía expuesta y vulnerable. Sintió las manos de Angel viajan sobre su trasero, llegar debajo de sus pechos, tirando suavemente de sus pezones.

Algo frío y húmedo goteaba por la raja de su culo y luego ella sintió los dedos de ángel de deslizamiento a través del líquido viscoso, abajo y alrededor, esos dedos astutos tirando de su clítoris hasta que ella estaba vibrando contra su mano.

"Eso es correcto", dijo, quitando su mano.

Más líquido, esta vez dirigido directamente a su culo fruncido.

"Ángel", advirtió. Esto no era algo que habían discutido, no que habían tenido ningún discusiones significativas sobre lo que pasó aquí y en otros lugares.

"No me hagas mordaza, Buffy", dijo.

Su dedo se deslizó en ella, sólo un poco, pero Buffy se tensó ante la intrusión. Ni siquiera a Spike había traspasado aquí.

"Vas a tener que descansar", dijo de nuevo, empujando en ella un poco más lejos.

"No puedo," dijo ella.

Un poco más y esta vez se arremolinaba su dedo como si tratara de hacer la abertura más flojo.

_Oh, Dios._

"Bueno, esa es tu elección, entonces," dijo.

Buffy dio un suspiro de alivio cuando él quitó el dedo. Pero su alivio duró poco cuando sintió algo fresco y suave y mucho más grande de sondeo ella.

Los dedos de ángel se deslizaron contra su clítoris de nuevo, presionando contra ella con tal delicadeza que Buffy podía sentir su orgasmo ganando velocidad, pero justo antes de que la golpeó con toda su fuerza, se detuvo y, simultáneamente, empujado todo lo que tenía en la mano, a través del anillo de músculos y todo el camino hacia ella.

Buffy mordió los labios para no gritar. Pero ella no podía evitarlo cuando sintió el aguijón de la pala en su parte trasera, el impacto que sacude el tapón en el culo. Tres golpes más y su culo estaba en llamas y Buffy era frenética de liberarse de las restricciones de muñeca para que pudiera trabajar su palpitante clítoris. Una media docena más y ella estaba suplicando Ángel a su mierda.

Se quitó el tapón cuidadosamente y antes de Buffy tuvo tiempo para considerar lo que eso podría significar que ella sintió la dura longitud larga de lo reemplaza. Las manos en sus caderas se empujaron hacia adelante hasta que se encontró con la resistencia y luego, se retiraron, empujando de nuevo en ella y otra vez, hasta que había enterrado la longitud formidable de su polla en su totalidad.

Luego, tratando de alcanzar su clítoris, terminó lo que había empezado, sonriendo cuando ella gritó descaradamente mientras se acercaba.

Era raro, pero a veces, cuando Ángel se acercó a ella no hizo nada más que ella se reúnen en sus brazos. Se sentaban en el sofá en la habitación de Buffy y ver el cielo de la noche o que habían mienten, completamente vestido, en la cama en la habitación y hablar en voz baja. Ángel haría pelo golpe de Buffy; a veces se quedaba dormido, a veces lo haría. Fue durante estos momentos que Buffy entiende el tremendo sacrificio Ángel estaba haciendo sólo para tenerla cerca. Ella nunca consideró su sacrificio. Los moretones se desvanecen, los cortes se curan.

Su corazón se había curado, también. Y mientras observaban las estrellas parpadean fuera de la ventana, con los dedos entrelazados, Buffy ya no se preocupa acerca de la naturaleza poco ortodoxa de su relación. Él había dicho, hace mucho tiempo, que él sabía que esto no era lo que realmente quería. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que era mucho más?

Su amor era un regalo.

tanto y tan poco de ella. ¿No había sido lo que los Oráculos le había dicho, una vez? Parecía que hacía una eternidad. Má tiempo no era algo que Ángel nunca había pasado mucho, bueno, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo. El demonio en él vio la interminable extensión de existencia puesto ante él como una especie de prometedor camino de baldosas amarillas. Cada paso conducía a ninguna parte, sino a la siguiente etapa. El demonio no creía en casi nada más allá de la promesa de un vientre lleno de sangre y el cumplimiento de ciertas otras predilecciones.

El tiempo cambió eso. El tiempo y una maldición y un siglo de vida como una rata: viviendo con las ratas, en realidad. Luego todo quedó giró sobre su oreja. Había visto la luz y la luz era una niña.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

El Fin


End file.
